Know You're Obsessed with PJO When
by Clarissa Jackson
Summary: Know You're Obsessed with PJO When... , Enjoy !


**Know You're Obsessed with PJO When...**

•You go to the Empire State Building and you ask for the 600th Floor. **Oh, I just might try that!**

•There's a thunderstorm going on and you scream, "CALM DOWN, ZEUS!" **No. I don't believe in this kind of stuff. But, I might do it for fun!**

Every time you use the Internet, you thank Hermes. **Sometimes**

When you see Harry Potter, you think of Percy with glasses **Um, ick.**

You burn food to see if it smells good. (**NO**)

You see an owl, you go, "Hi Athena!" **Lovely little thing called Irony. I was reading greek myths and I commented about Athena's overeaction to Arachne. Then, an owl hooted. **

You're in a running/swimming race and you're praying and sacrificing to Hermes/Poseidon. **CRAZY!**

•You think that your favorite singer is a child of Apollo. **(maybe...)**

Someone close to you dies and you give them money just in case…** (hell no... or should I say Hades no)**

Everyone else is creating a Twilightfamily and you create a PJO family. (I want to, but I'm like the only PJO fan at school...)

You go on a cruise and you hope the boat isn't The Princess Andromeda…

You're on a boat and you pray that Poseidon is in a good mood. (Whenever I'm on a boat I pray that I won't get seasick)

You're in the air (hang-gliding, cliff-diving, bungee jumping, flying, in a plane, etc.) and you hope Zeus is in a good mood and won't blast you out of the air.

You go to Aunty Em's and say you're camera shy. (Is that a real place?)

You find your true love and thank Aphrodite for sending him/her to you. (lets just hope he/she stays with you!)

You think George Bush is a son of Ares.

Bring a blue plastic hairbrush with you everywhere. (_ i don't even have a blue plastic hairbrush)

When it gets really cold randomly, blame Kronos.

You get a Greek mythology calendar for Christmas. (my parents would'nt let me...)

You get really mad at Hades when a family member dies.

You sometimes try to control water. (water? i tried telekinesis not aquokinesis)

You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months. (with school and all that might be hard.)

•You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood's address (Yep! it does't work *sad face*)

Even though not diagnosed, you claim you have ADHD or dyslexia and blame it  
>on your God parent. (I'm not that stupid...)<p>

You yell "Annabeth!" everytime you see a NY Yankees hat.

You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video  
>games yes<p>

•Anytime you see an orange shirt, you look at the front of it to see if it is  
>a Camp shirt.<p>

•You are a PJO character for Halloween. (i'm planning to dress up as Zoë)

•Recite lines randomly from the books. (Sounds... fun...)

•When you see/hear about anything myhtology-related, you talk about how it  
>was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it. (not exactly what page, but more like what book and which section.)<p>

Buy anything New York or San Francisco-related. (no)

You are going to the Camp Half-Blood in Texas (Too far away from home so no.)

You are suddenly obsessed with Adidas shoes because they have the Hermes  
>symbol.<p>

You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York no matter how much your friends argue with you. (Like I said before: I'm not that stupid.)

•You have dreams about PJO characters/events (Well, there was this one... but it was PJO and HP)

•You carry a ballpoint pen in your pocket (I sometimes carry a pen in my pocket.)

That everytime you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword. (Third time now: I'm not that stupid)

Everytime you play dodgeball, you bring a suit of armor. (Where can I find one?)

You go to San Fransisco looking for the Old Sea Man.

You find yourself praying to Poseidon for rain.

Whenever your internet slows down, you yell at the sky and say "HERMES! WHY  
>DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME?" (Umm... that might cause my parents to send me to a mental help place.)<p>

•You stuff your Harry Potter books in the back of your closet so you  
>have some more places for your PJ&amp;O stuff. (maybe...)<p>

When someone gets married, you say: "I hope you shall not anger Hera" (No, that's too much against my religion)

•In the beginning of your first History class, you burst out "Will we be  
>studying Greek mythology?" (I actually did something similiar...)<p>

You pretend (or actually) faint when someone asks "Who's Percy?" (I would freak out NOT faint)

When someone mentions the name Percy (like Percy Weasley) you scream  
>"JACKSON!"<p>

When someone dies, you pray to Hades to allow them to go across Styx for  
>free, because they don't have drachmas anymore.<p>

You are known to scream names of the characters at random times (No.)

•You've got any copy of any book in all your backpacks/binders incase of  
>emergencies (Occasionally.)<p>

You pray to Athena when you don't study for a math test. (no)

And when you flunk said test, you blame her irritation on Percabeth. Yes. SOME OF MY TEACHERS ARE STRICTLY PERLIA!

You make a list of characters never to anger, like this one and why:  
>-Thalia- Want her for your friend, hate her for your enemy.<br>-Athena- She scares Percy more than Zeus. Also, she cannot be distracted and her plans always work.  
>-Hades- Um, this one is rather obvious- also you might not be buried with a drachma in your pocket.<br>-Hermes- Cutting off your internet access would be slow and painful torture. Also I blame the economy crisis on Luke's stealing federal funds.  
>-Aphrodite- She's preoccupied with Percabeth and Thalico, I know, but c'mon...<p>

You have ADHD, are diagnosed, and are convinced that you are a demigod because of this. (nopes)

When you steal your friend's pen you believe it's justified because your dad is the god of thieves, and you thought it was Riptide and had to check to make sure Percy was still alive. (really?)

•You write PJO fanfiction constantly, even when you're not at your computer (I do it during free period in school... only half an hour but...)

When your mom grounds you from the computer, you blame it on a combination of Nemesis, Hera and Hermes' little joke.

You want Hephaestus to fix your iPod when it breaks.

•You give all your siblings god parents (yeah, my sis is like Zeus, Aphrodite and Apollo all in one!)

You call the "Ares kids", or school bullies, Martians. (no, my school is bully free)

You quiz fellow fans on the minor gods and win.

You spend time doing pointless research at , just because Rick Riordan linked it on his site.

You still think Thuke could happen. (NO)

You plan several statements to avoid Apollo's lines and remember he's a player, should he ever hit on you, and several ways to get out of being cursed.

You imagine the gods alone, and what they really do on the Superbowl (boys...)

You think Percy's extended family needs extensive therapy.

You want Kronos buried under Witchita, Kansas in a safe deposit toothpick box. No one will ever look there, and hopefully he'll be too tiny to bother the locals.

Your mother thinks you need to get a boyfriend, as does your father to cure your obsession.

You blame your little brother's desire to turn off your Internet in the middle of this review on Hermes' anger that you've joked about all of them.

You imagine random unwritten PJO moments during class and laugh. When one brave soul unaware of your obsession broaches the question of why you were laughing, you try to explain. (no thanks, i have a rep to keep)

They think you are nuts because you are laughing at Hades' wild card of Nico.

You think of creative names for Percy besides Seaweed Brain, such as kelphead16 because his head is full of kelp and there's an 85 chance he'll die at the age of sixteen. (I'm not creative enought to)

You wonder if you'll be able to drive a car come your 16, provided Percy saves the world, because of that.

You know you're obsessed when you lose something, and say, "Come on Hermes!  
>Give it back! (Like I said many times berfore: I'm not that stupid)<p>

You think all the popular girls at your school are children of Aphrodite. (not really)

You go on YouTube and look at PJO themes for characters (I dont like youtube)

You read page 287 of BotL over and over again or say the lines in your head (what is on page 287! I lost BotL by accident!)

Your internet homepage is Rick Riordan's blog. (Nopes)

You and your other PJO obsessed friend cracks up if any one mentions the word  
>Canada or Canadians. (not really...)<p>

You and your PJO obsessed friendstart a fan club withonly you two in it. (Maybe if my friend was obbsessed with it and if I were too.)

You get other people obsessed.

You have constant vivid dreams about the fifth book. (Never, even though i wish that)

You know exactly what someone means when they say LT, SoM, TC, BotL, PJO and  
>use it in conversations.<p>

•Your favorite quote of all time comes from PJO. (How did you know?)

You and your friend has "diss-wars" using PJO CHARACTERS

When someone dies, you give them a sack of red rubber balls for Cerberus. (not that stupid)

Every time you see a guy in a wheelchair you think "Chiron!" (too weird)

•You find yourself saying things like "Oh my gods!" and "What the Hades?" (1st one no 2nd one maybe i should)

•When your boyfriend dumps you, you take the oath of the hunters (i will if he does, but i have faith that he won't)

When you burn yourself, you curse Hephaestus/Hestia. (nopes)

You put an offering to Demeter next to your garden. (nopes again)

You go up to a teacher in a wheelchair and say, "I know who you really are, Chiron…" (not that stupid... from now on when i want to say not that stupid ill just say NTS)

You say "Maia!" when you are wearing basketball shoes. (NTS)

You checked to make sure your principal doesn't have a tail. (NTS)

•You know which pages the good parts are on. (mostly)

•You suddenly hate thunderstorms. (I always have always will)

You start hearing Percabeth in every song you hear. (nopers)

You started calling your dog Mrs. O'Leary. (dont have a dog)

•You start figuring out who your godly parent is. (I admit it, i've tried)

You never looked at a ballpoint pen the same way again. (NTS)

You ask the cashier at the store if they stock Mythomagic cards. (are they even real?)

You start doing pro/con lists in your head. During Math. When you're supposed to be taking notes. (why pro and con?)

Each day you check every fan site you know of for new information.

You try to figure out how much food dye you need to turn chocolate chip cookies blue. (Eww)

•You make references to it in school reports and/or to friends that haven't read it. (Yes that's me!)

•The first thing you ask someone when you meet them is, "Have you read PJO?" (Stalker!)

You yell "Mizzenmast!" whenever you enter a boat. (NTS

You curse a god/goddess a lot. (no NTS)

You have one (Or more) pictures relating to PJO in your room. (sadly no)

You know PJO better then most sane people. (i dont know, i havent checked)

You have links to every great PJO site (not really, there are so few)

You add things to the list every day

You know what you would do if you were Percy (huh?)

You argue with your friends about if Nico should turn evil or not. (Nico? Evil?)

At least half of your friends have read all the PJO, or are going to in the very near future (oh they better!)

You wish you could find a rainbow and a golden drachma to see if Iris messages work (NTS)

•You give friends and youself a godly parent,(yep...)

•You are trying to learn Greek **kalo, yai! (heck, yeah in greek)**

•You keep thinking about one of the PJO books when you go on a trip. **yeah**

You think of Percy every time you see a dark haried green-eyed boy **dey (no in greek)**

You have an instant crush on Nico! (eww no)

•You just have to research more about greek mythology (a little bit)

You want to learn Latin. **Οχι, αλλά γνωρίζω ελληνικά! (No, but I know GREEK!).**

•You copy/paste this onto your profile **Nawwww...**

•Most of your fics are PJO related, even if it is a cross over **yes**

•You have taken every test you can find about what demigodly parent you would/should have, and your trying to get your friends to **ALL BUT TWO**

•You make sure all of your friends (Or most of them), have an idea about what you say when talking about PJO **All but two. So sad. Sniff.**

Your friends (At least one), think you are obbsessed with PJO, and you agree **All but TWO of my friends of obsessed with PJO.**

•You have one or more things related to PJO on your school stuff, and if someone asks you why, you tell them **Yup!**

You have something on your school things (Or home things), that says 'Daughter (Or son if you're a guy) of God/goddess', and you don't even try to hide it, even if it says daughter of Name of unliked god/goddess. **No way!**

•You're nodding and smiling when you read this **Oh my gosh, It's reading my mind!**

You own every single book **Yes. Not saying I have all the pages, just I have bits and pieces of the stories in trashed covers.**

You are planning on adding a lot more things to this list **Heck, yeah I do!**

You call yourself a demigod. **I like to think that.**

You wish with every fibre of your being that the first page of The Lightning Theiftold the truth, and the PJO series is real. **I wish. Although I am Christian. I think I could possibly be a half blood and still be a christian. **

You find yourself praying to a random god when you didn't study for a math test because you were too busy reading PJO. **Ummmm... dey**

You think the TLT poster in your room is a video camera, and they are secretly watching you. **I actually don't have one because the movie kind of sucked**


End file.
